The Times of Maiko Nakashima
by xLili.Chanx
Summary: It's the brigade's last year in high school, and they have to make it memorable. But romance and strange phenomona might and might not make it very good memories. Sequel of the Melancholy of Maiko Nakashima. Rated T for language. Some Itsuki x OC. Emjoy!
1. Chapter Zero: Refresh Your Memory a Bit

_**WARNING! SPOILER ALERT AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS, SKIP THIS PART AND WAIT UNTIL AUGUST FOR THE STORY!**_

**Maiko "Mai" Nakashima:**

Currently a senior in high school, Mai Nakashima transferred from Kouyouen to North High towards the mid-end of 11th grade. She joined the SOS Brigade to fit the role of the huge schoolgirl anime stereotype (TV Tropes). She gained her esper powers around the time she decided to transfer out of Kouyouen (read Chapter 2 of The Melancholy for more information). Not only is she an excellent singer, but she is also Asian American (read Chapter 1 for more information).

She is also the girlfriend of Itsuki Koizumi.

**Haruhi Suzumiya:**

Also a senior in high school, Haruhi Suzumiya has been at North High for all of her high school years, coming from East Junior High. She is the leader of the SOS Brigade, and is somewhat a genki girl (TV Tropes). She is described as a god (Itsuki Koizumi, Mai Nakashima), a chance for evolution (Yuki Nagato?), and a cause in a massive timequake (Mikuru Asahina). With Haruhi's wish for aliens, time travelers, and espers, Mikuru, Yuki, and Itsuki appeared, and later, Mai appeared. She is said to be beautiful and very smart, an A+ on Taniguchi's girl rating. She also only lasted five minutes with Taniguchi.

**Kyon:**

A senior in high school, Kyon has also always attended North High in his high school years. He was the first SOS Brigade member, and is the only member without strange powers. He is also said to be Haruhi's chosen one. Kyon is only his nickname he got from his little sister. His real name is still unknown, but might be related to 'John Smith' (read Book 3 and 8 of the manga of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya). His best friends are Taniguchi and Kunikida, and he has a little crush on Mikuru Asahina for her cuteness. Kyon also repeatedly opens the door on Mikuru while she changes by accident, and was caught staring at Mai's legs in _Celebrate 3x! _

**Mikuru Asahina:**

Mikuru has just finished her high school years at North High and is attending Meiji University (a real university) along with her best friend Tsuruya (in the novels and manga, she's still in high school.) She is a time traveler sent to North High to observe a massive timequake, probably caused by Haruhi Suzumiya. She is shy, sweet, and quite busty, which gives her a lot of attention from the guys. While in the SOS Brigade, she was known as its cute club mascot. Even though she attends Meiji, she is still apart of the brigade on weekends or days she's not busy with her studies.

**Itsuki Koizumi:**

Just like everyone else, Itsuki is a senior in high school. He came to North High in the middle of the semester in the 9th grade. Like Mai Nakashima, he is an esper sent to observe Haruhi Suzumiya and to keep her happy. He is usually a cheerful young man, and is always willing to help. Recruited by Haruhi before the brigade's first trip to the mansion (read manga book 4 and watch anime episode 9, _Remote Island Syndrome_). He is also the boyfriend of Mai Nakashima, but is struggling to keep the brigade and the Agency happy with their newfound relationship.

**Ariana Roberts:**

Ariana is 14 years old, and is heading to 8th grade (3rd year in middle school). She also Mai's younger sister who lives in America with her father. Ariana only makes one appearance in the Melancholy of Maiko Nakashima in _Who's My Father Again, _but is supposed to show up more often in The Times of Maiko Nakashima. Ariana is also very protective of her family. When Ariana is introduced to Itsuki Koizumi by Mai, it is shown that Ariana and Itsuki aren't very fond of each other ("I'm not going to let another sex-obsessed *** break my sister's heart," –Ariana).

**Izumi Nakashima:**

Izumi is 12 years old, and is heading to 7th grade (2nd year in middle school). She is Mai's youngest sister who lives with Mai and her mom. She occasionally attends SOS Brigade activities, but isn't officially in the SOS Brigade. She also attends East Junior High. Izumi loves everyone in the SOS Brigade, but takes a huge liking to Itsuki. She also nicknamed Itsuki "Icchan" in _It's a Paradise, Right? Right! _Izumi also is known for giving Maiko her nickname "Mai" in kindergarten when she brought Mai in for Show-and-Tell when she was 12.

**Myou Yamamoto **

A humanoid interface, just like Yuki Nagato and Ryoko Asakura, but not apart of the SOS Brigade. Myou is one of the four people Ryoko was referring to in Episode 4 of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Later in TTOMN, Myou comes to North High after Mai to avenge her and get rid of her as payback. She has white hair with gray gradient tips that goes down all the way to her ankles (down), and just below her knees (high ponytail).

**The Times of Maiko Nakashima will be available to around July 30****th ****- August 5****th****. With school coming very soon, it'll be difficult to get chapters in in late August. And thank you to SakuraDrops141 for reviewing and inspiring me to keep going this far **** (P.S. I promise not to make a part like Endless Eight with the same chapters over and over. -_-)**

**Anyways, I hope you care to join me in our next adventure when TTOMN returns. New characters, new challenges, new phenomena, and much more soon to come! **


	2. Seniors in Summer

July 26th; around 10AM. I was watching a tennis game with Izumi, stilling sulking in our pajamas. I haven't heard from Haruhi and the brigade for a while, except for Itsuki. After our first kiss, we starting hanging out more, and we eventually started going out. Ha, I'm dating one of the hottest and nicest guys in school. This is the life.

While scratching my messy blonde head, my phone started to ring. Izumi looked over and picked it up. "It's Icchan," she said, handing me the phone. Would you cut that out already?

I gave Izumi a look and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mai-chan," said Itsuki in a cheerful voice. "Miss. Suzumiya told me to call you and tell you that the brigade is going to the community pool today, and we'll meet at the park around 11. Do you mind if we walk together?"

I blushed and laughed. "Of course I don't mind. You are my boyfriend after all, right?"

"You're right," he said, laughing. "I'll see you in about a half an hour."

I told goodbye, and I hung up the phone. I'm glad Itsuki's loosing up and acting more a little like himself for once. Izumi looked up at me. "Mom said to be home by 3PM," she said. "She said you're taking me and Ariana to the Asian American heritage festival."

Oh yeah, I forgot. My sister Ariana is flying by herself to Japan to visit us for the festival. She's staying with us until August 12th, so she'll be here about 2 weeks. My dad didn't go since he doesn't have the heritage and didn't want to go. You don't have to have to be Asian American to go, but you get more stuff if you are.

After I showered and did my hair, I put on my clothes and my jewel incrusted sandals. I wore my green tankini with my light denim short shorts and my light blue American Eagle shirt my dad bought me. Itsuki arrived at the house pretty early, so we sat down for a bit.

After we sat on the couch, I rested my head on his shoulder. "You know," I started. "My sister Ariana is coming to visit. She's coming to our house while we're at the pool."

"That's nice," said Itsuki, stroking my face. "Aren't you going to the Asian-American festival tonight?"

"Yeah," I said. "That's why she's coming. The brigade can come with us if they want. Just please be aware that Ariana is…" I paused thinking of the right word to describe her. "…protective."

"That's alright," said Itsuki, smiling. "You know I'd never try to hurt you on purpose, right?"

I blushed and looked up at him. "Right," I said, blushing. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, which was interrupted by my mom. "Ahem," she loudly coughed. We looked up at her. "Don't you think you should be heading to the pool, Mai?" she said, pointing at the door.

"We should be leaving now," said Itsuki, trying to hide his bright red face. He got up, holding my hand, and we walked out the door. Damn, if my mom acts like this, Ariana is going to be **terrible** with Itsuki.

We all met up at the park on time, and we walked to the pool together. "So, M-Mai," stuttered Mikuru. "What did you do for summer vacation?"

"I went up to Osaka to visit my aunt and my cousins," I told her. "It was a lot of fun. Osaka's an interesting place."

"I've never been to Osaka," said Kyon, scratching his head. "But I've heard all about from Taniguchi, since he went there this summer, too."

We reached the pool around 11:30, and Haruhi immediately threw her clothes off and jumped in the water. "Come on, guys!" she yelled. "The water's nice and cold, perfect for a hot day like this!"

I ran to the diving board, did a flip in the air, and jumped in the water. God, it was cold! Mikuru was shivering, while Yuki sat on a float, reading a book. Kyon and Itsuki sat on the chairs, watching us swim.

I stepped out of the water and sat in the middle of them. "Why aren't you guys swimming?" I asked, confused. "We didn't come here to sit around."

"I'm coming right now," said Itsuki, smiling his usual smile. He put his arm around me and walked over to the pool with me. I turned over at Kyon. "Come on, lazy," I said. "You've got to admit, Haruhi does plan fun trips for us."

He stood up with a groan and went to the pool. Itsuki jumped in the pool and I ran back to get Kyon. Once I reached him, I grabbed his hand and ran to the pool. "Kamehameha!" I yelled, jumping in the pool with Kyon.

After swimming for about an hour and a half, we ate a picnic lunch Mikuru had packed for us. "Hey," I said, remembering this morning. "I'm going to an Asian American heritage festival tonight with my sisters, wanna come? You don't have to Asian American; I just wanna go with someone other than my little sisters."

"Sure!" said Haruhi, smiling. "When does it start?"

"They start opening up at 5PM, but we're leaving at 6, when it starts to get a bit dark." I said. "They have pretty lights and everything is opened by 6."

"Is there any activities to do?" asked Haruhi, very intrigued.

I thought for a minute. "There are many American and Japanese activities, games, and food there," I said. "They also have a place where you can buy and light fireworks."

"We'll definitely be there!" said Haruhi, hugging Mikuru. Kyon looked exhausted, probably because I beat him in swimming races more than 10 times. Yuki still had her polka dot face on, and Itsuki was still smiling.

"Kyon, Itsuki," I started. "Remember that my sister can be cold to people she doesn't know, especially boys. She's just very overprotective."

"It's alright," said Kyon. "She's not evil, is she?"

"As long as you don't irk her off," I said, laughing. "Other than that, you're fine. She's 14, by the way."

We finished our lunch, swam some more, and left the pool around 2PM. When I walked in, Izumi and Ariana were just sitting on the couch, watching TV. Ariana looked up at me and waved with a sheepish smile. "Hey sis," she said, smiling. "Come sit down!"

I went over and sat down by my sisters. Ariana flipped her dark brown hair out of her face. It was growing a bit past her chest, looking longer than last time. "I got contacts," she said, pointing at her blue eyes. "I see you're starting to wear glasses again."

"Yeah," I said. "I lost my contact on a boat trip, so I just started to stick with glasses."

She laughed and brushed the cookie crumbs off her pink shirt. Ariana dresses very nicely. She had a pink V-neck with a light pink camisole with dark denim short shorts and black strap sandals. She also had a butterfly necklace similar to mine, only she had black diamonds instead of rhinestones.

"We're going to the festival at 6PM," I said. "It ends at midnight, but there is no way in hell that Mom will let Izumi stay up that long."

Izumi got up and ran in my mom's room. Apparently, my mom was changing because she screamed when Izumi ran in. "Mom! Let me stay up till midnight, please?" she pestered her.

"I'm not dressed, Izumi!" she yelled. "Leave!"

"Gimmie an answer first!" Izumi yelled. "I have to stay up with the big girls!"

"Izumi Kyoko Nakashima!" my mom yelled. "If you don't leave this room in 5 seconds, Ariana and Mai will go without you!"

Izumi ran out, closed the door, and ran straight to the living room. I gave her a glare. "What the hell was that?" I said, annoyed. "Just because Ariana is here doesn't mean you can be a show-off. If you act like that at the festival, you can forget going anywhere with us again."

She sat down and didn't say a word. That's what I thought, girly.

At around 5:30, we left the house, and went to the festival. All the lights were out and they were playing all kinds of music. Buono, Maaya Sakamoto, Vanessa Carlton, and much more! Izumi got so excited I had to grab her hand to prevent her from running off. Eventually, we ran into Haruhi and the others. "Ariana," I started. "This is Haruhi, Kyon, Mikuru, Yuki, and Itsuki; the SOS Brigade."

I whispered in her ear, "Don't tell anyone, but Itsuki is my boyfriend."

She immediately gave Itsuki a rude glare, and he looked very confused.

"May I speak with you, Itsuki?" she said, looking suspicious.

He agreed and they walked over to the side.

"Listen, Itsuki," Ariana said, sounding angry. "I'm not going to let another sex-obsessed ass break my sister's heart. In fact, I won't let anyone break her heart. If you do anything to make her cry, you'll be taking a lot of crap from me. I don't give a damn about how old you are. I had to watch Maiko cry over how her last boyfriend treated her like [CENSORED] and I'm not letting it happen again. You get it?"

Itsuki stared at her and Ariana didn't take it good. "ARE YOU DEAF? DO YOU GET IT?" she yelled.

I ran over and grabbed Ariana by the arm. "Who do you think you are to talk to him like that?" I asked her, staring her straight in the eyes. "Do it one more time, I dare you, and I'll take you home and tell Mom!"

She blushed and ran back up the hill. I looked at Itsuki, who looked very upset. "Itsuki," I said, putting my hand on his face. "I told you she was like that, but I never expected her to act like that. I'm sorry if she offended you." I leaned in and gave him a hug, but he still looked sad. "Let's get back up to the others," I suggested. "They'll get suspicious."

We walked back up, and Izumi, Mikuru, and Haruhi weren't there. "They went goldfish scooping," said Kyon, scratching his head. Yuki still looked blank, and Ariana looked mad. "Itsuki," I asked. "Do you wanna go join them?"

He started to smile again. "Sure," he said, laughing. We walked over to the other goldfish scooping stand and we won two goldfish. "It's a bit difficult," said Itsuki, holding the bag. "But it's still fun to practice."

Kyon, Yuki, and Ariana were a couple vendors away, at the music section. There was a karaoke contest and a bunch of CDs, Japanese and American, for sale. Me and Itsuki looked over, and watched Ariana walk onto the karaoke stage. She inserted two tokens and picked up the microphone. The man in charge looked at her strangely. "What's your name, miss?" he asked.

"Ariana," she said. "Ariana Joy Roberts."

"What song are you singing, Ariana?"

She paused for a minute, and looked at the list of songs. "You'll see," she said, pressing several buttons. A couple of people surrounded the stage. "Our youngest singer tonight, Ariana Roberts!" yelled the man in charge.

I ran over to the crowd with Itsuki, and tried to get to the front. She started to sway her hips to the music and sing:

_Been round n' round in circles_

_Tryn'a find the end _

_Bumped into this shy guy_

_While chillin' with my friends_

_He's eyen' me _

_He's sizin' me_

_Makes my body weak_

_He's bringing out the freak in me_

She kept singing the words like she knew them forever. I had no idea who sang the song or what the name of the song was. The song was no where near over and she had attracted a large crowd. Haruhi, Mikuru, and Izumi found us and ran over.

"What song is your sister singing?" asked Haruhi, pointing at her.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. All I know is that it's an American song."

_When I get around you_

_I feel this spark ignite_

_I got that fire_

_You got me open_

_You dig it deeper_

_We take it higher_

_I got that fire_

_You got me open_

_You dig it deeper_

_We take it higher_

People were cheering her on. I knew Ariana was good, but I didn't know she was this good! Why did Mom or Dad ever tell me?

By the time she finished, it looked like half of the people at festival had watched her sing. "That was Ariana Roberts singing to Ariana Grande, Higher!"

Of course she picked her. They have the same name, but I doubt my mom named her after Ariana Grande. I smiled and walked off with Itsuki. She's going to be around the karaoke machine all night, I bet.

Me and Itsuki got something small to eat and sat down behind the bushes, near where Ariana freaked out on him. We sat by each other and watched some of the fireworks.

"Your sister is very talented," said Itsuki, wrapping his arm around me.

I blushed and looked at him, "Are you still mad at her?"

"Not at all," he said. "I understand why she's like that. I would be like that as well if someone really hurt my sister and was with someone else. It could always happen again."

I looked in his eyes and smiled. "You would never hurt me like Satoshi did, right?"

He smile and wrapped both of his arms around my neck, "Of course not," he said, blushing. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips for a while. The sounds of the fireworks made my heart pound very fast. Before I knew it, we were lying down, but not on top of each other.

This was a perfect place to sneak a kiss. No one we know to catch us, no one that would really care. The lights of the fireworks were beautiful, too. All it was ruined when we heard two gasps.

We looked up and moved away from each other very quickly. Oh god, what are we going to do? The brigade wasn't supposed to find out, _especially_ Suzumiya!


	3. The Truth of Itsuki Koizumi

Kyon and Mikuru stood there in total silence. I have to admit; our position had moved and looked quite suggestive. Man, if Ariana saw it, she'd be babbling on to Mom on how we went 'all the way' in the bushes, and they'd both beat the hell out of Itsuki.

"Kyon, Miss. Asahina," we both said. "I can explain perfectly!"

"Why you were doing it in public?" Kyon asked, confused. "I thought Miss. Mori said you guys couldn't date!"

I tightly shut my eyes. "If we didn't get caught by anyone in the SOS Brigade. These were Mori's exact words:"

"_Itsuki and Mai," said Mori, her arms crossed. "I'm sorry, but it's very risky to have you guys be in a relationship and be around Miss. Suzumiya."_

"_Please!" I begged, actually falling to the ground. "I really like Itsuki, and right now, he means the world to me! I'll do anything to be with him! If you give me one more chance, I won't let you down, Mori-sama, __**PLEASE!**__"_

_Mori stared at me with her brown eyes, going from tense to sweet-hearted. "Alright," she said, smiling a bit. "But you cannot mess this up. If one brigade member finds out besides Kyon, you two will forcefully have to break up."_

_We nodded our heads in agreement. "I don't want to separate young love," she started. "But it's our job to observe and participate, not to be distracted by love in the office. In a few years or so, your jobs will be over, but for now, you're in the Agency's power."_

I shed a few tears and shoved my head into Itsuki's chest, not letting him go. "I can't leave you," I said, my eyes starting to turn red from the tears. "I don't want to just because we have a job, I love you, Itsuki!"

Itsuki's face turned deep crimson after I said I loved him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. "No one was allowed to find out but you," Itsuki explained to Kyon. "But since Miss. Asahina saw it, too, we'll have to forcefully break up."

Mikuru looked over at me, feeling really guilty. Itsuki's shoulder was drenched from all the tears I cried. "It's not your fault, Mikuru," I said, wiping off my face. Mikuru blushed and looked away.

"I-I'm really sorry, Mai," she said, blushing. "I never meant to ruin whatever you had with Koizumi."

"Thank goodness it wasn't Miss. Suzumiya," said Itsuki, his face starting to weaken from serious to sadness. "If she found it, it could mean a load of possibilities for the Agency to handle, us doing the most work since we caused the problem. Even though we are two of the youngest members, we still do the hardest work. Once it's official that Miss. Suzumiya can control her emotions without us, our jobs will be complete. Until then, Maiko and I are under the Agency's power."

"That reminds me," I said curiously. "How come I never met your mom?"

Itsuki's face turned to complete sadness. I regretted asking the question now. "Itsuki, never mind!" I said, taking back the question.

"It's alright," he said. "I'll explain. I started to work for the Agency 4 years ago, when I was 13 years old. When I came home from school one day, there was a note on the door:"

_*What happened, Itsuki's point of view*_

_I walked home in a very good mood. I always did well in school, always behaved myself, and never looked for trouble. I had just found out I was an esper, so I was still very confused. When I reached the door, there was a note on the door that said:_

_Itsuki,_

_Me, your father, and Saaya have gone out for the evening. We'll be back around 10, and we hope you're sleeping by then. You've been looking tired lately. There should be a meal in the fridge that I made for you. Heat it up for about 2 minutes, and then eat it. I'll see you in the morning. Love you 3_

_Love,_

_Your mother, father, and your sister Saaya_

_P.S. Before you go to bed, leave the porch light on._

_The next morning, I only woke up to my alarm clock, not from my 11 year old sister's screaming or from my dad's snoring. It wasn't used to being by myself all the time, so it was a new feeling. When I was dressed in my uniform for school, the place was still untouched, and the note still remained sticking on the door. A little worried, I went to school._

_Everyone had noticed I didn't have my usual smile, and that I really wasn't focused on learning, especially my best friend Hiroshi. He asked me what was wrong, and I lied and said I was just tired. I hoped he couldn't see through my lie, even though I wish I was just tired._

_When I walked home this afternoon, the note was still on the door. Scared as hell, I took it off and set it on the table. My head was full of paranoia: were they shot? Were their bodies dragged off somewhere? Did their car break down? All the possibilities made my head spin._

_After I tried to watch television to calm my nerves, the lights flashed right in front of me 'BREAKING NEWS'._

"_A family of three was killed on the highway last night around 11PM," said the woman. "Victims were 35-year old Hana Koizumi, 37-year old Kaori Koizumi, and 11-year old Saaya Koizumi. Police said that the car had broken down, crashed, and fell to the next street below. They-"_

_I couldn't hear anymore. My mother, my father, and my little sister are dead and gone, and I never said goodbye or that I loved them. I ran upstairs to my room and cried my eyes out. Out of anger, I smashed and tore everything; my posters, my homework, my piggy bank I've been saving since I was ten. "Why the hell did they pick me?" I asked. "Out of all people, they chose me!" _

_I grabbed an autographed baseball bat my dad got me when I was little, and knocked over my nightstand. "WHY ME?" I screamed, not giving a damn if the neighbor's heard or not. _

_The next day, I didn't go to school. I didn't care if the police came to get me for skipping. My life was already ruined, so why not ruin it some more? I was about ready to run away from home. I packed my clothes, my stuff, some mementos of my family, and I put the note my pocket. _

_Before I left, the phone was ringing. I assumed it was school calling to ask why I wasn't there, but I still went to see. "Sonou Mori," the caller ID read. "Hello?" I answered._

"_Itsuki," said Mori. "It's Mori. I heard what happened to your family, and I'm really sorry. The Agency can supply you an apartment to live at, if you want. We can't have you live all by yourself because of the law, and we could come and check on you to make sure you're alright." _

_I stayed silent. This was the house I've lived in since birth, were we spent all our memories, but if I stayed, I'd remain depressed about the death of my family and eventually commit suicide. "I'll take the apartment," I said, in a sorrow tone of voice._

_*End of Itsuki's point of view*_

"It was the last time I saw my family," said Itsuki, holding on to my warm body. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Mai's my only remaining family, and I don't want to lose her either."

"Wow," said Mikuru, her eyes widening. They might have been for different groups, but Itsuki's story was enough to make almost anyone feel sorry for him.

"I never knew Itsuki," I said, still in his lap. I leaned in and tried to kiss him on the cheek, but he pulled away. He looked at me. "Sorry," he said, upset. "But I just don't feel in the mood anymore. Let's find Miss. Suzumiya and call it a night."

Haruhi, Izumi, Ariana, and Yuki were still at the karaoke station, singing and dancing their asses off. Yuki was dancing, but she didn't put much emotion in it, as usual. Haruhi, you're more than welcome to have the both of them.

"Girls," I started. "We're going home. Mom said to be home by 11:30, and its 11:15. Let's go."

They sadly stepped off stage and couples boos were thrown out from the crowd. After we started walking, I turned around and waved goodbye to everyone.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. Everything was over between me and Itsuki. I was his last bit of family and its being taken away from him again. I hope he's okay tonight.

The next morning, I woke up to my cellphone around 9:30. When I picked up my phone, it was Mori. Dear god, I don't want to hear it, at all. "Hello?" I answered, trying to sound confident.

"Good morning, Maiko," she said, sounding a bit cheerful. "We've heard of what happened last night. We need to see you and Itsuki in about an hour at our headquarters."

She listed the address and hung up right after. So, I don't get a nice goodbye? Oh well, there's nothing nice about my problem anyways.

The Agency headquarters isn't anything fancy, it's just Mori's apartment. When you walk in, you usually feel like you're going to work instead of going home. When I walked in, Itsuki was sitting in a chair in front of Mori's desk, and there was an empty one for me. "Please take a seat," said Mori, pointing at the chair.

I took a seat and looked over at Itsuki. He looked very nervous, almost like he was about to throw up. I put my hand on his, and looked at him. "It'll be okay," I said, blushing. He didn't look assured, and just turned back to Mori.

"Listen," she said, in a tone of voice that meant this would take a while. "At first, I said you two couldn't see each other, but I gave you a chance. You ruined your chance almost immediately, and you should know by now that I don't give second chances." She put on her reading glasses and pulled out a folder.

"Maiko," she asked. "I said that no one could find out but Kyon, correct?"

"Correct," I nodded.

"Itsuki," she asked. "But Kyon _and _Miss. Asahina found out, am I correct?"

"Yes, Mori-sama," he said, looking scared. I don't see Itsuki often without a smile, but this was a moment where he won't have a smile for a while.

"I didn't say that Miss. Asahina could find out," she said, pushing up her glasses. "You both are lucky that it wasn't Suzumiya. If it was, you two would pay the consequences of all closed spaces and celestials that come from her reaction. You both know that Suzumiya's reaction would be very strange to see both of her brigade members seeing each other, correct?"

We both nodded. "Just be very thankful it didn't happen. I told you both the consequence of your actions, and you two messed up, therefore you must pay the price I told you."

I felt like I was going to cry. I really thought it would work out, but I guess romance in the office isn't a good idea. Mori's tense face loosened a little bit, and she sighed. "I don't want to do this as much as you don't want me to," she said. "But I must. Itsuki Koizumi and Mai Nakashima, you both can no longer see each other. You can still hang out as casual friends, but you cannot kiss nor do anything very romantic together."

Tears ran down my face. I jumped from my seat, and hugged Itsuki tightly. "I love you so much, Itsuki," I whispered. "I don't want to leave you; **I want to be with you**."

Mori looked at the both of us with a bit of sadness. "You both are dismissed."

**Aww…huge hits of romance and tragedy for Itsuki and Mai, especially Itsuki. You can tell Mori didn't want to break them up, as they were such a cute couple. How will the two cope about the big breakup? And **_**NO**_**, we will NOT do this Higurashi style or Degrassi style (aka. Higurashi: go insane/kill – Degrassi: Mai develops anorexia/bulimia.)**

**Many people have written fanfics and they said one thing about Itsuki's parents: shot, overseas, car crash, or they simply moved out. I picked the car crash story, and explored it a bit further to make Itsuki's character a bit more interesting.**

**So I hope you'll continue to read the Times until the huge and **_**final **_**ending, and that'll you'll check out my Kyon oneshot **_**Head Turner.**_


End file.
